


Friction

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey there, beautiful stranger," Brendon says. "What can I help you with?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, prompt _friction_. Yes, that's the title.

Brendon is a little bit tipsy. The club is hot, a combination of too many people and too loud music. People keep buying Brendon drinks, which is totally a-okay with him. He dances with the cute ones and smiles at the ones that don't catch his eye. By now he's pretty much lost Shane and Regan and god knows where Spencer is.

The bartender gives him a bright pink drink and a tall blond sidles up to Brendon. He smiles and he's pretty enough and Brendon likes when they are taller than him. They stay on the floor for two dances, but they don't click. Brendon's getting slightly frustrated, he hasn't clicked with anyone tonight and he thinks maybe he should give up on getting laid tonight. It's a sad prospect.

Brendon returns to the bar. If he can't get any tonight, he can at least get totally wasted. He is staring at the board, trying to make sense of their list of brews and if he knows any of them, when the bartender offers him a Corona. Brendon blinks, slightly confused. The bartender nods toward the end of the bar. Spencer stands there, raises his bottle calmly and tips it to Brendon. Brendon has to laugh and he takes the offered bottle. Making his way down the bar takes way longer than Brendon would have figured. It's not even that Brendon is so drunk, it's just that all the really drunk people keep stumbling into Brendon's path.

Finally he reaches Spencer. Brendon smiles and flutters his eye lids, mock-coy and charming, he hopes. "Hey there, beautiful stranger," he says. "What can I help you with?"

Spencer just grins and drinks his beer. "Just looking for some pretty company," he says. He points toward the dance floor. "No luck yet?"

Brendon sighs. "Not for lack of trying." He leans against Spencer. He can't help it, but Spencer's there, tall and solid. They finish their beers in silence. Then a song comes on that Brendon loves and he tugs Spencer onto the dance floor. "Come on, you know you wanna dance with me," he says. Spencer laughs at him, but he lets Brendon pull him into the midst of the people. He puts his hands on Brendon's hip, pulls him close. Brendon leans back, his hands on Spencer's.

Brendon feels small, surrounded by Spencer, and he pushes back, needs some give (or not; this is the part Brendon hasn't figured out yet). He is surprised when Spencer keeps his hips firmly in place and grinds against him. Spencer is half-hard and Brendon can feel him press against his ass. It's dirty and stupidly hot. Brendon grinds back, lets his hips roll. They are pressed against each other tight.

Spencer's breathing fast, his breath brushing against Brendon's neck. Brendon shivers, although it's really fucking hot. His skin is sweaty, and it breaks into goose bumps when Spencer's breath ghosts over his neck once more. "God," Brendon whispers and he arches back against Spencer. He thinks they're not so much dancing anymore as dry-fucking, but they're in the worst of the throng. Nobody will notice.

Spencer noses Brendon's hair. When he starts mouthing Brendon's ear, sucking on his earlobe, it is too much. Brendon turns around, still pressed tight against Spencer. When he is facing Spencer, Spencer moves his hands to Brendon's ass, hauling him in tight. Brendon gasps and turns his face up. He lets Spencer take the lead. He doesn't want to think tonight.

Spencer kisses him like he's got all the time in the world, lazy, wet and occasionally sweet, a sharp contrast to the way their hips are still moving against each other. He squeezes Brendon's ass gently, and Brendon knows he's clinging tightly, but fuck. This is what he's been looking for all night.

Their dicks brush against each other, and even through two layers of thick denim it feels awesome. Brendon whimpers. Spencer gently bites on his lip. "Wanna go somewhere else?" he asks, and Brendon is too far gone for words.

They just make it outside the club, down the side alley where they parked their car before meeting up with Shane and Regan, before they kiss again. Spencer presses Brendon against the wall of the building, and it's good that Brendon has something to keep him up, because Spencer kisses him deeply, wet and so fucking confident it drives Brendon crazy. He wants to see how competent Spencer is when they get naked (all signs point to: very, very competent, and fuck, Brendon wants that focused on him). "Spence," he whines. "Spence, I want-"

"I know," Spencer says. He sounds out of breath, kind of high. "We should go home." It's something he's said to Brendon a felt million times, but Brendon usually doesn't get this shiver of thrill.

"Then you should get us there," he says to Spencer. Brendon doesn't think he's in any state to drive.

The car ride is kind of awesome and ridiculous. Spencer keeps his hand on Brendon's thigh, the heat seeping into the fabric. He starts drumming along with the Top 40 station they're listening to and Brendon whimpers. He feels pent up, like he could come right now if Spencer just looks at him the right way, and it's both intriguing and slightly terrifying. Brendon tries to remember whether every hook-up feels like that, but he's pretty sure they don't.

They kiss at every red light, sometimes the car behind them has to honk when it changes because they're so out of it. Brendon feels like a teenager, on the way to his first time.

They don't even make it to a bed. Spencer presses Brendon against the wall (Brendon idly notes that he should ask whether this is a thing, because if it is, Brendon is so onboard with that). They kiss and Spencer manages to get their shirts off. "Fuck," he says when their chests touch. Brendon can only agree. "Wait, wait a sec," Spencer says and he pulls away. Brendon wants to ask, but then Spencer hoists him up a little.

Spencer presses close. He's hard against Brendon's thigh, and Brendon automatically bucks up. "Fuck," Spencer says and he grabs Brendon's hip. "Fuck, Bren." He sounds wrecked already, like Brendon feels, and they aren't even naked yet.

Brendon rolls his hips, trying to get some friction, and Spencer groans. "I like that," Brendon says and rolls his hips again. Spencer thrusts up and it's the best best mix of too much and not enough. Brendon's jeans are thick enough that he can't really feel a lot through them, but as they rub against each other, it feels weirdly intense. Brendon thinks he could come just from this, right here.

"Yeah," Spencer says. He's biting Brendon's jaw line, sucking a little on the skin. Brendon dimly remembers that hickeys aren't a good idea, but he can't bring himself to get Spencer to stop. He wants it, he realises. He is so fucking gone for Spencer, he doesn't even care what anybody will think.

Brendon slides down a little and Spencer hoists him up immediately again, shifting their position. Brendon's right leg slips between Spencer's, and Brendon comes down hard on Spencer's thigh. Brendon makes a little meowing sound because he was just figuring out how to move the best way, but then Spencer bucks up against him and, fuck. The friction is way better this way. Spencer holds on to Brendon's hips and Brendon grips Spencer's shoulders tightly.

Brendon feels slightly overwhelmed. They keep kissing, and Spencer keeps touching him, his skin hot-sweaty against Brendon's. "Fuck, Spence," Brendon whines when Spencer thrusts up hard. He can feel his entire body tingling. "Spence."

"I'm here," Spencer whispers into Brendon's ear. "I'm right here." Spencer sets a rhythm, rolling his hips against Brendon's time and again, and Brendon can only follow him. He takes Spencer's mouth, kisses him deep and dirty until Spencer breaks the kiss off and pants against Brendon's cheek.

"Brendon," he says, "I'm gonna..." He squeezes Brendon's ass, pulls him in tighter. They are rubbing against each other frantically, the friction a bit painful against Brendon's cock. It reminds Brendon of being a teenager, of that frenzy of having to get off right the fuck now, and he thinks he wouldn't have minded living that frenzy with Spencer.

Spencer presses his face against Brendon's neck, and Brendon clings to him, speeding up the movements of his hips. He's panting, and he's so close, so so close ...

Spencer comes with a loud keen. He shudders, once, twice, his grip on Brendon's hips tightening so much it hurts, and then he slumps against Brendon. "Fuck," he says and Brendon can only agree. "Spence," he whines and pushes his hips against Spencer. Spencer whimpers and he pushes Brendon away a little. He is covered with sweat, his skin sliding slick against Brendon's, and he feels positively dishevelled. Brendon could fall in love with this look, but he's hard and like five seconds away from coming and Spencer won't let him close.

Spencer shushes him. "Just a sec," he says, but Brendon thinks he's going to die if he doesn't come right now.

"Spence, please, Spence," he whimpers and pushes his hips up nevertheless. Spencer laughs at him, breathlessly. He manages to get Brendon's jeans open with one hand and then he's fisting Brendon's cock roughly. Brendon is oversensitive from rubbing against Spencer and a bit chafed and Spencer's hand is mostly dry and it hurts a little, but, fuck, it feels good. Brendon groans and he pushes into Spencer's fist.

"Come on," Spencer says, his mouth against Brendon's face. His nose is digging into Brendon's cheek, his breath hot and wet against Brendon's sweaty skin. "Come on, come on, Brendon, please." Spencer's voice is plaintive, like getting Brendon to come is a treat for Spencer, and it just gets under Brendon's skin. He comes with a shout, clinging close to Spencer. Spencer jerks him through, keeps his hand moving until Brendon can't stand it anymore. Brendon whimpers and Spencer pulls away.

"Fuck," Spencer says, his voice filled with awe.

"Are we?" Brendon asks, because he wants to know. He doesn't want to attempt that in the hallway when they have two completely functional beds to choose from, although he doesn't think he can manage the walk upstairs to their bedrooms right now.

Spencer laughs against Brendon. "Sure," he says and shrugs. Then he slowly licks Brendon's come off his fingers. Brendon stares.

"You want to kill me, right?"

Spencer kisses him, and he still tastes like Brendon's come and Brendon thinks that if it were possible, he'd come again right that instant. His dick only twitches. "Only a little bit," Spencer whispers. Then he lets Brendon down.

Brendon's legs feel like jelly and he has to lean against Spencer in order not to fall over. "Damn," he says quietly. He feels like he hasn't come this hard in years. Spencer kisses him gently.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" That is a suggestion Brendon can totally agree with.

"Let's," he replies. It turns out that Spencer is completely competent in every aspect of sex.


End file.
